


Office Hours

by Historywriter2007



Series: Better Things Ahead [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Daddy Peeta, F/M, Nanny Katniss, Nanny-Boss relationship, Role Playing, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor!peeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: Part of the Better Things Ahead Universe, it will help to read that story but not necessary. When Katniss overhears Peeta admit he had fantasies about her when she was his student she decides to take matters into her own hands and surprise him during his office hours.Thank you to Honeylime for her beta work on this one. Written for the Fall 2016 collection of MoreS2SL, thank you to all the amazing writers and organizers who put this on for a great cause.





	

Katniss was fidgeting with the hem of her sundress as Peeta pulled the rental car into his parent’s driveway. She was nervous about seeing them again, the first time she met them she was interviewing for a job with Peeta. Now she was his girlfriend, and she was sure it didn’t look good to his proper parents. What kind of nanny starts dating her boss? Even worse she was his former student. Although she graduated before she started working for him she still felt odd about dating her former professor, she was pretty sure they made Lifetime movies about this kind of thing. 

Peeta’s warm hand over hers broke her from her thoughts. “Stop worrying, they love you.” 

“No, they loved me. I am sure once you break the news to them that we are officially dating they will think I am some crazy gold digger or something like that.” Katniss said in a huff. 

Peeta turned as much as he could in the car and put his hand to her cheek; she instantly melted into to his touch. “First, I don’t make enough money for you to be a gold digger. Second, if they are upset with anyone it will be me taking advantage of such an amazing woman.” 

Katniss smirked at his words and took a deep breath. “We better get Bell up and into the house before they send out the search party. How long are you going to wait to tell them?” 

“I don’t want to wait anymore. I should’ve told them already but I wanted to make sure it was real first.” He leaned in and kissed her, his soft warm lips igniting the fire she felt only for him. It was the cries from the backseat to forced them to separate as they found Bell was awake and not happy about it. 

Peeta got Bell’s bags from the car as Katniss pulled the baby from her carseat, she was growing like a weed. Katniss had just spent a lot of Peeta’s hard earned money buying the little girl clothes since she’d outgrown everything he had. She couldn’t help but to stop and think about how Bell’s mother should’ve been the one here holding her baby, but the accident that took both her and Peeta’s brother changed all of that. Peeta didn’t hesitate to take custody of his niece, and he has been an amazing with her. Katniss could see the love and pride in Peeta’s eyes every time Bell did something new. She still remembers the day she started to crawl. Peeta was on the floor trying to get her to do more. A couple of hours later he realized he needed more babyproofing in his bachelor pad and spent hours covering every sharp edge and locking every cabinet and drawer. 

The door to his parent’s condo sprung open as they approached, revealing Gloria, Peeta’s smiling mom. Her hands went straight out for the baby, which Katniss lovingly handed over. Peeta gave Katniss his half grin as he pushed past the three to be able to place the bags on the entryway floor. The commotion caused Matt, Peeta’s dad, to arrive from the kitchen wearing an apron. Katniss chuckled at how much Peeta was like his father, right down to the same silly apron choices. 

After all the hugs and hello’s were said Katniss offered to take Bell to get changed, but Peeta stopped her. “Wait, I want to tell them.” 

“Tell us what dear?” Gloria said still admiring her granddaughter. 

Peeta walked over and put his arm around Katniss’ waist, “well, I know this may sound a bit crazy to you, but Katniss and I are a couple now.” 

At the news Gloria’s eyes went wide as she took in the sight in front of her. “What do you mean a couple, like dating? Do you think that is a good idea Peeta? I mean she’s your nanny.” 

“Yes, Mom, like dating. I know it is unorthodox, but it just happened. Truth be told I had a bit of a crush on her when she was my student, and now that I’ve gotten to know her better, that crush has turned into more. I took a chance and luckily she felt the same.” Peeta’s answer came out as if he had practiced it a thousand times.

“Is she still working for you, or is she your girlfriend?” Gloria questioned. 

“Both, until she goes back to school for her master’s in the fall. Then we will figure out what is best for Bell and us.” 

Peeta’s father raised his eyebrows and smirked before walking up to Katniss and pulling her into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Katniss. I hope you like crazy.” 

When he pulled back he shot Gloria a look which spurred her into action. She came forward and hugged Katniss as well, but it was not nearly as warm as the one from Peeta’s dad. 

“Well, I really should get Bell cleaned up now.” Katniss took the baby from Gloria and left the family to talk. 

After getting Bell into a clean diaper and putting a bottle together, Katniss went onto the porch to join everyone else. She sat next to Gloria at the table as Peeta and Matt were messing with the grill. She motioned for Gloria to take the baby and bottle, “I thought you would want to feed her, she holds the bottle on her own now.” 

Gloria took the baby and smiled back, “they grow up fast that’s for sure. Katniss I have to ask, how old are you?”

Katniss knew this may be coming, and that in Gloria’s mind she was some young girl with a crush on her boss that would find the next best thing soon. She just hoped that Gloria would see that this is different for her and Peeta, that she really did love him, even if she couldn’t fully admit it to herself yet. “I’m 23, I was in an accident in high school and everything got pushed back a bit. I know Peeta is older, but it’s really not that much of an age difference.”  
Gloria nodded, but Katniss noticed her face had grown pale. “Just please don’t hurt him. I caused more pain for him than anyone should have in one lifetime and I couldn’t bear to see him hurt again.” 

Katniss put her hand over the older woman’s, “I know what happened, and how you got better. That takes a lot. My mother never recovered from losing my father and sister in the accident. The fact that you are here now, like this, is a testament to your strength. And I can promise that I will do anything I can to keep them safe, both of them.” 

Gloria wiped a tear from her eye and smiled at Katniss. No other words were needed between the two; there was an understanding now. 

A loud “Peeta!” broke the moment. Katniss flung her head around to see a man walking through the doors headed straight for Peeta. Besides having darker hair and being a bit taller, it could have been Peeta’s twin. The two men hugged, then the new man’s attention was turned to Matt who was pulled into a fierce hug as well. 

“That’s our oldest, Brandon.” Gloria said to Katniss as she shifted Bell to be burped. “You should go say hi.” 

Katniss got up and walked over to the three, Peeta immediately wrapped his arm around her again, but this time it felt more possessive. Brandon looked at the two before asking, “So who is this beautiful woman?”

“This is my girlfriend Katniss.” Peeta quickly answered.

Brandon looked confused, “Wait, I thought your nanny was named Katniss.” 

“She was my nanny; now she’s my girlfriend.” Peeta sounded annoyed, Katniss knew their relationship was strained at best but she felt like there was more to the story now. 

“Oh, I see. Well, welcome to the family Katniss.” Brandon said with a wink before walking away. 

As the afternoon went on, things seemed to get less tense between Peeta and Brandon and they even started telling funny stories about when they were growing up. After dinner Bell started getting fussy so Katniss decided to put her down in the guest room for a late nap. Even though it would mean she was up later that night it was better for everyone. 

After getting Bell settled Katniss snuck out of the room to rejoin the adults, but she stopped at the sound of voices downstairs. 

“Seriously, you are living every guy’s dream right now. You are screwing the nanny, who also happens to be your ex-student. It’s every cliche in the book, and you can do it without getting in trouble.”

“Brandon, that’s my girlfriend you are talking about, show some respect. I know that’s hard for you to do.”

“Are you still really that upset about Delly? I told you over and over nothing actually happened. We just kissed. Then she started getting serious with Rye, and I left her alone. But really you can’t tell me you never had dirty thoughts about her when she was your student. I’m sure you had it all planned out - she would go to your office, and you would help her out in more ways than one.” 

“Brandon.” Katniss could hear the annoyance return in Peeta’s voice, but there was something else she picked up. Guilt.

“Your face tells me all I need to know.” A few moments later Katniss heard the sound of Peeta’s heavy footsteps starting up the stairs and quickly walked towards him trying to act like she hadn’t heard any of the exchange between the brothers. She liked where they were with their relationship, especially when it came to their sex life. But the conversation did make Katniss wonder if Peeta ever had those thoughts when she was his student, and she realized she kind of liked it. Now if only she could get the courage to play the part. 

Two weeks later Katniss found that she’d been thinking a lot about what she overheard, and she finally had the opportunity to do something about it. Peeta had been told he was being put on a tenure track and there was a big dinner planned for the department to announce all of the retirements, new members, and those working towards tenure. Since Peeta was now in one of those categories, his parents came in town to attend, and it gave Katniss the chance to “run errands” while they watched Bell. His parent’s just didn’t know what errand she was running. 

As she walked down the hall she heard Peeta’s voice followed by a female’s response. She was becoming good at eavesdropping so she stood by the door trying to hear what was being said. 

 

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to get extra credit, Professor Mellark?” The tone in the female’s voice told Katniss exactly what kind of extra credit she was looking for, and she couldn’t help the smile that came over her face when she heard the response. “ No Clove, the only thing I can offer is some advice. Next week I will give out a study guide for the final. I suggest you use it.” 

The student came huffing out of the room. She was small and her face was red with anger. She stopped by Katniss, “if you are looking for extra credit I wouldn’t even try. The website was right about this one - he won’t entertain the idea at all.” 

“Thanks, but I know how to handle professors like him.” Katniss smirked at the girl before walking into Peeta’s office. “Professor Mellark, I was wondering if you could help me with something.” 

Peeta quirked his eyebrow before answering, “sure Katniss, what can I do for you?” 

She waved at Clove before shutting and locking the door. She had been nervous about her plan before, but that exchange emboldened her to move forward. She just hoped he would play along. 

She started a sultry walk towards his desk as she started with her prepared speech. “You see professor my boyfriend has a big event tonight, and I have to dress up. I know what I am going to wear on top, but I thought you could help me with what should go under. He is a big World War II buff and I thought it would be nice to surprise him with something from that timeframe.” 

Peeta’s face went from surprised to amused as he leaned back in his chair, “I think I can help with that. I am an expert in that time period after all. What do you have in mind in terms of undergarments?”

Katniss stopped in front his desk and started to unbutton her dress revealing a dark green lace bra, “It’s hard to find undergarments similar to those from the 1940’s, so I thought a pretty lacy bra in my favorite color would be a good place to start.”

“Peeta leaned forward and swallowed thickly before answering, “yes, I think you are off to a really good start.” 

“Good, I’m glad I am on the right track.” Katniss said with a bit of innocence before she continued to unbutton stopping just before she reveled the rest of what was underneath. “I know that they used garters in the 40’s, so I thought these would be good to wear.” Peeta’ blue eyes darkened as she finished unbuttoning and showed off a matching green lacy underwear set with a garter, hooked to black thigh high stockings. “Tell me professor, do you like what you see? Do you think he will like it?” 

Peeta moved quickly from behind his desk reaching Katniss in seconds. “I think you look absolutely amazing. He won’t be able to keep his hands off you.” He pushed her dress down off her shoulders and spun her so she was leaning against his desk. “Do you mind if I help you out of the rest of this?” 

“I was hoping you would say that.” As soon as the words left her mouth Peeta pulled her tight against him before he roughly started kissing her. She could feel how hard he was for her, which made her feel even more powerful in this little game. She pushed him away slightly and started to undo his belt, “let me show you how much I appreciate your help professor.” After she undid his pants, she swiftly pushed them down along with his boxer briefs causing his cock to spring free. She placed a kiss on the tip and licked up the underside, stopping to swirl her tongue around the tip before taking him fully into her mouth. He groaned as she hollowed her cheeks and started to suck.

His hands were in her hair gently pushing her closer for a few moments before he tried to pull away. “Wait Katniss, I don’t want to finish just yet.”

She released him and started to stand before she felt him lift her onto his desk. He undid her garter belt and rolled the stockings down her legs, kissing his way back up on each side. He placed a kiss over her covered center, “You're excited about this, aren’t you Katniss? I feel how wet you are already.” He tugged her to the very edge of the desk before sliding her underwear off. Giving her a wolfish smile, he licked along her slit, causing Katniss to shiver. She was so turned on before he started with his talented tongue that she was sure he would rapidly work her to a massive orgasm. As he licked and nipped Katniss found it hard to stay as quiet as she should being in his office, which only added to her arousal. When his fingers dipped inside her she felt the start of her orgasm. She pulled his head closer as she started to pulse around his fingers. He continued to lap at her until she finally needed to push him away. 

He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before placing his still hard cock at her entrance. He looked at her, silently asking permission; she loved that he still looked for her to be ready every time. When she nodded he entered her with one deep thrust that caused both of them to moan. He pulled her to a seated position so he could muffle her sounds with kisses as he pounded into her. She felt her second orgasm coming on fast. “Katniss, please tell me you are close.” 

“I am, and I want you to come in me this time.” Peeta looked at her for a moment before nodding and thrusted into her harder. They had talked about all their options as their relationship grew, and even though Katniss decided to go on birth control, Peeta still always pulled out. Katniss started feeling her orgasm take over as she clenched around him, causing him to fall over the edge with her. She felt the warmth of his come filling her and smiled at the sensation. He held onto her as they caught their breath. Katniss still loved how he could make her feel both during and after they made love. He gathered her clothes for her and they both started to put themselves back together in silence. 

As Peeta finished tucking his shirt back in he finally spoke, “Not that I am complaining, but where did that all come from?”

“First, let me know if you liked it.” Katniss still felt a bit self-conscience about role-playing and Peeta must have seen it in her face. He pulled her closer before answering quietly in her ear, “I loved it. I was just not expecting you to want to role play at all.” 

“Well, I overheard you and Brandon at the house talking about you possibly having fantasies about me when I was a student.” Peeta looked embarrassed so Katniss continued, “I’m sure it wasn’t exactly like this, but I actually got excited at the thought.”

Peeta relaxed at her answer, “You did? Tell me Ms. Everdeen did you ever have fantasies of me when you were a student?” 

His question made Katniss feel playful, “No, my fantasies started when I became your nanny. You know if you liked this, we could try some other role playing. But when we play that one, you’re going to be the nanny.” Peeta raised his eyebrows and smiled before giving her another deep kiss.


End file.
